The present invention concerns a cylinder grate for incinerators, especially garbage incinerators.
The mantels of the cylinders employed in such grates are composed of rods (German Patents 1 164 014 and 3 316 363). Primary incinerating air is distributed to every cylinder through separate channels. The channels communicate with ash hoppers under the grate. The air flows up and into the cylinder through the interstices between the rods at the bottom and leaves it through the interstices at the top. The material being incinerated is tossed and contacted with the incinerating air in the gaps between the cylinders. The gaps accommodate strippers that strip off any slag adhering to the rods. The strippers are rigid and can be provided with brushes (European Patent 0 157 920).
Incinerators are subject to increasing strict regulations intended for environmental protection. Such regulations concern in particular how completely the exhaust gas and solid residue burn up. To comply even more thoroughly with such strict regulations, is it necessary not only to intercept the incinerating air and control the extent of combustion section by section but also to direct the air more precisely to where it is needed. One way of doing so is to at least to some extent prevent air from leaking out.
Another is to prevent as much material as possible from dropping through the grate. The grates have until now been sealed by strippers between the cylinders. The resulting seal, however, is not very reliable because the strippers are too far from the cylinders.